Detention
by PinkPolka-dottedGiraffes
Summary: Miley and Lily get stuck in detention. A cute little oneshot that's a little AU. Miley/Lily. LEMONS!


**Hey guys! Just a quick little oneshot to satisfy my boredom. Enjoy! Oh, and sorry about the teacher's names being a little wierd-I couldn't think of their names even though I know you guys prob don't care about that. Ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

"Aw niblets!" thought Miley as she threw the covers off of her, running to her bathroom and brushing her hair. She had woken up a half hour late, leaving her only 15 minutes to get ready for school. She brushed her teeth and ran back into her bedroom, picking out a flowy, flowery dress and white cardigan to wear. She put them on and ran back into her bathroom, quickly applying her natural, barely-there makeup. Once she finished, she grabbed her school bag and threw it over her shoulders. She hurried to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and a waterbottle and headed for the door.

Lily woke up smiling, her light blue cotton t-shirt barely covering her tanned butt. She removed the covers off of her body and slid off of her bed, her little feet hitting the carpeted floor. She walked over to her closet, glancing about all of her clothes. Five minutes later, she had decided on black bermuda shorts and a loose white see-through striped t-shirt. She walked into her little bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, her blond locks curled subtly into beachy waves. She slipped on the outfit she'd picked out, plus some worn out black Converse she'd bought a few months ago, and grabbed her school bag. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh look," she shouted to no one in particular, aiming for the room across the hall from hers which resided her mom. "I'm late," she said.

She shrugged and walked down the staircase of her house, heading for the kitchen where Heather, her mother, was waiting with pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Sorry mom, I'm running a bit late to school this morning," she said. "You can have it if you want." Lily yelled as she came tumbling down the stairs. She pulled the keys out of her bag as she headed out the door.

"Bye Oliver," Lily said, waving her friend off to his first period. She knew he'd be going, since he had Mr. Jones first period, and he didn't care who went in and out of his class at any time. Lily, however, has Ms. Smith first period. That bitch. If you're not in your seat at the time the bell starts ringing, you have to go to In-School Suspension. So Lily didn't even bother trying and headed straight for the room in which ISS was held. She opened the door to find Miley Stewart sitting alone in the small classroom.

"Were you late, too?" she asked, since her and Miley had first period together.

"Yes, sadly," she said, pouting a little. "I was really looking forward to that lecture on To Kill a Mockingbird , too." She actually sounded genuinely sad. How pathetic.

"Where's the supervising teacher?" Lily asked. She'd been to ISS a few times and knew there had to be a teacher in the room with the students at all times.

"He said he was going to the bathroom, but that was forty-five minutes ago," she said, giggling a little.

"Awesome!" Lily said, smiling. "Let's play a game before I get bored of this," she said.

"Like what?" the brunette asked.

"Hmmmm…I have this survey thing on my iPhone. It's pretty entertaining," the blonde said. "It's 'Adult' questions though. Are you sure your little virgin ears can handle it?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," Miley giggled. "Let's play."

"Alright, question number one." Lily read aloud. "Have you ever performed oral sex?" Lilylooked up at Miley and waited for her answer.

The brunette shook her head no and giggled a little, her nose crinkled. "Have you?" she asked Lily.

"Yes, once," she admitted. "It was with my first boyfriend ever, Lucas. We were in eighth grade and had no clue what we were doing," she laughed lightly, recollecting the memory.

Miley laughed and shook her head lightly at Lily's promiscuity.

"Have you ever kissed a member of the same sex?" Lily read aloud.

"Never." Miley said. "You?"

"Yes, loads of times. I actually enjoy it better than kissing a guy sometimes," the blonde admitted to Miles's surprise. "A girl's body is so much more attractive than a guy's anyway. Less hair and more curves," she said, getting carried away in her fantasies. "Anyways, I can't believe you've never kissed a girl. You should _definitely_try it," she said. "I could be your 'first kiss' if you want," she chuckled, looking at Miley.

"Um, sure. Why not?" the brunette asked herself.

A second later, Lily was up on her knees motioning for Miley to do the same. When she did, Lily leaned in and touched her lips to Miley's lightly, then adding more to the kiss. After a moment, she pulled away, looking at Miles.

"Woah," Miley said. "That was…different."

"You're a really good kisser," Lily told the brunette. "Why don't we try some more?" she asked, smirking. "I'm here, you're here, we're bored, I'm horny," she said, laughing.

Miley just stayed there, up on her knees. She suddenly saw Lily in a whole new light. Where she once saw a distugstingly significant amount of cleavage, she now saw beautiful, round, breasts with cute little brown tits at the ends. "Um, yeah," she said. "Why not?"

Lily leaned in again and kissed the brunette, more passionately than before. Moments later, the blonde's hand was in Miley's hair, behind her neck, cupping her breast. She broke the kiss for a moment, only to pull the brunette's sweater from off of her shoulders and unzip her dress, letting it fall to the ground and reveal her petite body.

Miley didn't know what she was doing, letting herself get undressed by Lily Truscott, but she wasn't going to stop because she had an insanely amazing feeling in between her thighs. Miley reached around the blonde and unzipped her shorts, pulling it off of Lily's amazing body and tossing it to the side where her own clothes were. Something suddenly overtook her and she straddled the blonde, lifting Lily's white t-shirt over her head and also tossing it. She leaned down and let her tongue rub up against the blonde's, moaning lightly.

Lily let her hands roam Miley's body, landing on her underwear. It was slightly wet, and when she felt the wetness, she smirked lightly into the kiss. She slipped her hand into Miley's panties, rubbing her pussy.

Miley moaned, wanting Lily with everything in her. "Fuck me," she commanded the blonde in a whisper.

Lily obeyed, and slipped two fingers into Miley's tight pussy.

Miley shrieked lightly, a little from pleasure and a little from pain. She bucked her hips, making the fingers inside her go faster and deeper.

Lily smirked. "Oh you like that, do you?" she asked.

Miley nodded, her back arched, her eyebrows up and her breath hot and fast. "Hell yeah. You're gonna make me cum," she said in between pants.

"Oh no," Lily said, quickly removing her fingers from her. "Not before I do," she giggled, getting up and sitting on the desk nearest her. She slipped off her thong and spread her legs, resting one on Miley's shoulder. "Eat me," she commanded to the brunette, who gladly obeyed.

Miley went wild. She slurped and she sucked and she bit, making Lily go crazy. She moaned and bucked her hips into Miley's face. "I love the way your face looks in between my thighs," she said, sweeping the hair out of the brunette's face.

Miley kept going until she could taste Lily's sweet juices flow into her mouth.

"Now me," she commanded, grabbing hold on Lily's fingers and guiding them into her pink underwear. The brunette rode Lily's finger until she came, too.

They lay cuddling on the floor of the old classroom, Lily's arm draped around Miley's small waist. "I've always had a secret crush on you." Lil admitted to the brunette.

"Really?" Miley asked, turning her head and kissing the blonde on the forehead. "Well, you're cute," she told her.

The blonde laughed and started to get up when Miley pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

"Here we go again," she thought, giggling.

* * *

**I was thinking on publishing this on Valentines day but my computer wasn't agreeing with me so...Presidents day works too. Hopefully I can update all my stories soon!**

**Love,**

**PinkPolka-dottedGiraffes :)**


End file.
